


The wrong kind of desire

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi can not even pinpoint the moment he fell</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong kind of desire

**Author's Note:**

> Yup I shall leave it at this, I struggled on figuring out how to end it so I know when I'm over my head. Hope you guys enjoy it. This one-shot was practice tbh for something else I'm writing ^_^ anyway darlings enjoy

Should he? The answer was obviously no. but he could not walk away at this point and this made him hate himself more than he already did. It was so painful... it was a deep pain with his gut that warred with the other pleasant feelings.

He was sinning. This was bad, but was he stopping? No. the worst thing was not only could he no longer stop himself he no longer wanted to.

He found himself lingering on touches. His eyes could not keep away. He was lost and it was only a matter of time before someone caught on. But instead of forcing him to do the right thing… it was so hard to care.

The room was quiet. He could hear Naruto’s even breaths and his heartbeat. They were the only two in the room. How could he consider what he was about to do? Yet his hand slid into his pants anyway.

Naruto lay on his stomach on the bed on the other side of the room. The moonlight put his tanned skin on display. His solid back which was now sculpted muscle. Kakashi knew Naruto’s body ran hot, the young man had complained for years at the slightest increase of temperature after all.

What Kakashi was about to do was bad but his fingers still curled around himself and the sigh he released when he gave himself a soft tug and his rapidly hardening erection was soft in the room. His gaze was still fixed on Naruto’s sleeping figure.

Kakashi bit back his gasp as he nudged his pants down. His tip was wet with precome. Not surprising since the object of his desire was just a few feet away. The thoughts he had been supressing came to the front of his mind to taunt and tease him. He took himself in hand and fought the need to gasp aloud at the first stroke.

Naruto was honestly so beautiful and so bright. A shining light in their world and Kakashi so badly wanted to touch him. His need was so great he had fallen to pleasuring himself with Naruto so near. Yet it was hard to remember that this was just his hand pleasuring him. Running gently across Kakashi’s sensitive parts and making the tip of his cock leak in anticipation.

If things were different if they went the way he wanted. It would be Naruto’s hand. Naruto’s eyes he looked into as he fell over the blissful edge. It would be Naruto’s tongue sweeping away the generous amount of pre come and it would be Naruto’s voice urging him to come.

Kakashi bit his tongue so no sound could escape him as the strong surge of want went through him making his cock ache more. He wanted the thing he definitely could not have. He and Naruto were more than a team they were friends that had shared the same pain. Had understanding.

Kakashi’s feelings just might ruin everything he had fought so hard to gain.

To take more than he already had would be so wrong. Kakashi raised his free hand to his face and gently pulled down his mask. He touched his lips gently and recalled the madness that had overtaken him a few missions before.

He had kissed the unconscious Naruto. Naruto was so strong and so reckless and his trust in them sometimes scared Kakashi. He had not been thinking. He had been in a daze. Sakura had barely left the room mumbling an estimate for Naruto to wake up before Kakashi had dragged himself over to Naruto’s bedside and shakily pulled down his mask.

He had fled when he had caught himself. Leaving Naruto on the bed and his lips reddened and slick. He had been terrified and horrified.

But it was that memory he drew on now. The soft lips that had parted for him and the feel of the body he had been above. The silky strands in his grip. Kakashi felt his cock throb and squeeze the base of his cock hard as he leaned over. He was not yet ready to come.

His gaze flicked over the sleeping figure again before his hand moved in quick strokes. He wished he could touch that muscled body. Trail his fingers through Naruto’s blonde strands and tug his neck back so he could kiss Naruto’s lips once more.

He wanted to kiss his way down Naruto’s chest lingering to bit and soothe a few places with his tongue. He wanted to pull Naruto’s underwear off with his teeth and kiss Naruto’s hip and lower stomach in an effort to tease him.

He wanted to hold Naruto’s cock in his mouth and love him with the best of his skill. Listen to his cries and moans. Hold his begging to his heart.

A grunt and Naruto’s name escaped him as he exploded. His come quickly caught by his hand as he stayed on the other side of the room and watched Naruto. A tear escaped and his breath hitched at how painful it all was.

He loved someone who he could never tell. Naruto has so much ahead of him. Things like this, it just dirtied him. No matter what he felt, the best thing to do would be to not say anything at all.

His heart ached. Kakashi tucked his cock back into his pants and got soundlessly to his feet. He gave Naruto’s sleeping figure another glance before be slowly left the room in search of somewhere to clean up. hopefully in the morning he would be better able to control himself.

From the dimly lit room, Kakashi missed the blue eye that closed as he left.

X

Naruto was hard and it was digging into the mattress under him. Ever since that time, that moment that had been harder to figure if it was real or a hallucination, ever since then he had paid closer attention to Kakashi-sensei.

A dream of a passionate kiss that sole his breath he had prayed that it was real. He had been on edge looking for some clue that it had been but Kakashi-sensei had always been a tough nut to crack.

But tonight… he had thought Naruto asleep. It had been so hard to keep still and calm. To keep control of his senses as he listened to Kakashi-sensei pleasure himself the sounds had been too arousing but when Kakashi-sensei had grunted his name he had lost control for a second.

He had wanted to leap out the bed and throw himself at the man but the pained way Kakashi-sensei had said his name made him keep still. But now he was hard and Kakashi-sensei would return. So what to do? If he jerked off Kakashi-sensei would smell it with those senses of his and his was getting painful. Holding back was costing not only Kakashi but Naruto. Naruto smirked before he sat up and silently slipped of the bed.


End file.
